It is known to utilize a cleat, or even a keyhole feature, to facilitate the mounting of heavy structures such as cabinets in vehicle cabins during assembly. Such cleats are often in the form of a sill formed out of sheet metal having a J-shaped cross section attached to the interior of the vehicle cabin, and a mating inverted J-shaped cross section attached to the rear of the cabinet. The two J-shapes interlock and support the cabinet during installation. However, they do not positively locate the cabinet from side to side, requiring an alignment operation, nor do they contribute significantly to the strength of the attachment once the cabinet is permanently installed. They also involve the use of additional parts, contributing to the overall cost of the vehicle.
Keyhole mounting features do positively locate the cabinet, once the mating stud is inserted in place. However, the difficulty associated with keyhole mounting features is “finding” the keyhole with the stud, which is usually fully obscured from the installer by the body of the cabinet. This results in the installer having to not only support the cabinet until the stud engages the keyhole, but also manipulating it back and forth, and up and down, until the stud is felt to have so engaged the hole. Depending on the tolerances of the stud and keyhole, they may not contribute significantly to the strength of the attachment at least until significant deformation has occurred to the regular attachment points.